What I've Done
by TitanQueen13
Summary: An apprentice story. Slight robxrae. Full Summary inside, Rated T for safety...
1. Chapter 1

**What I've Done**

**Slade abducts Robin for him to become his apprentice. As the titans search for him Raven gets abducted as well. If she does not help Slade break Robin into his "perfect" apprentice then it could cost her Robin's life. ( Cheesy I know!!)**

This is my first fan fic people! Please give me constructive critism. Hopefully this will get better…

Titan Queen 13

Raven's POV

It was one of those nights were every thing was calm and serene. Beastboy and Cyborg

were fighting over video games, Starfire was babbling on about the "painting of the toe-

nails", I was read a new novel in my room and Robin was staring into the pitch black sky on the roof.

Search for him

Robin… my hero was the only person who ever could, who ever would understand the evil and repressed emotion in me. He always seemed to hope for all of us even at the darkest hour... That's what made him a great leader, like the glue sticking us all together. Everything he did was to protect us, to keep us safe.

But some lurching, tugging feeling in my stomach tells me,

It's all going to change…

Really short sorry! Will get longer though!!

Titan Queen 13


	2. Chapter 2

**What I've Done**

Okay guys I'm so sorry, my first chapter was supposed to be a prologue and the really starts here… R&R guys!! (Thank you to all my reviewers so far!)

Titan Queen 13

General POV

Just like any other morning Beastboy and Cyborg were having the daily debate over meat and tofu, Starfire was creating some Tamaranian dish and Raven and Robin were simply waiting for the morning to end…

RIIINNNNNNNGGGGG

"Titans trouble!" Robin called and waved his hand to call the other Titans to the computer.

"Well hello Titans…and Robin" an eerie, steely voice echoed.

"Slade..."

"Yes Robin, I have a little surprise for you down at the docks. I expect you to be there or your little town is a charcoal briquette"

"You can count on it." Robin scowled.

Slade simply chuckled and the computer screen flickered off.

"Let's go" Robin growled.

"Robin just think, he is expecting us this could be a trap and…" Raven suggested.

"And let's think of the consequence if it was a real problem, we can't take that risk! We are heroes, we protect those who need our help and we don't just stand by and wait to get lucky! " He replied obviously angered and headed for the door.

Cyborg, Beast boy and Starfire simply stood there in aw while Raven was shaking and was completely surrounded in her ghostly aura.

"Let's go…" she spat and disappeared in a flash of black.

The other three titans still stood there while Cyborg shrugged and led the others to the door.

The whole trip to the docks was dead silent. Even Beastboy kept his trap shut.

Once they reach the dock no other than Slade was awaiting them.

"Ah I see you have finally arrived. Get them!" Slade commanded and escaped with a smoke bomb.

"TITANS GO" Robin screamed and led the attack on the robots.

Starfire was the first to attack; she let out a floury of star bolts and let not even a dent in the army of Slade-bots. Cyborg used his cyber-cannon, Beastboy turned into a t-rex, Raven tore apart bots with her power and Robin jabbed, punched and hit each opponent.

Slade sat in his lair watching them fight with his creation, chuckling from behind his mask. He got up and went back to the fight to complete the real mission.

Slade made his way to the dock and hid in the shadows wait for the opportune moment to steal his apprentice way. He was pleased with what he saw. Robin had been practicing; he was faster, stronger and more intense. All Slade needed to do now was make him his apprentice and his mission would be complete.

Slade sprang out of the dark corner and locked his arm around Robin's neck.

"Gahh, Slade what do you want?!" Robin choked out.

"Well, well Robin how easily you have forgotten. I suppose I have to remind you "apprentice"." Slade replied mockingly.

"NO!" and with that a cloth was place over his mouth and nose and he succumbed into darkness.

So what do you guys think? Well let me know okay. Anyways expect another chapter soon; I'll have LOTS of free time so keep reading!!

Titan Queen 13

P.S is this longer??


	3. Chapter 4

**What I've done**

Okay guys I'm sorry for taking so long but here I go! R&R please and thank you!

Titan Queen 13

General POV

The Titans, totally unaware of Robin's and Slade's unexpected meeting. They finished of each and every one of the robots and were exhausted.

"Dude them was like forever!!" Beastboy complained.

"Shut up man, I'm too tired to argue right…" Cyborg replied then Raven cut in.

"Wait, you guys were Robin?

Starfire squealed "Why is Friend Robin missing?"

"Slade!" All the other Titans replied in unison and stormed off the tower.

At Slade's hideout…

Robin awoke in an empty room with nothing but himself strapped on a metal table.

"Ah, wake I see." A metallic voice echoed from nowhere.

A secret door opened up in front on where Robin was laying.

Robin tried to choke out a response but found his mouth like lead and sealing itself shut on its own. His own body was like it was not responding to his brain.

"Feeling strange Robin?" Slade mocked. "Ooh let me answer that. Do you remember Terra's suit?"

Robin glared at him and Slade knew he knew what he was talking about.

"I have injected the same technology of her suit but in the form of the technology I zapped into your little friends the last time you were you my apprentice." Slade continued.

Robin gaped at Slade.

"You may speak."

Robin felt his whole face unclench. It was like he was a puppet. But suddenly was filled with anger and rage.

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Robin.

"That's master to you Robin." Slade chuckled

"I will never call…" Robin started.

"But that is where you are wrong, soon a little friend will be your undoing." Slade whispered and left the room.

"What!?!" Robin replied and then was answered by sudden flicker of the lights and then darkness…

At Titans tower…

Raven was directing all the Titans in searching for Robin. Suddenly the computer screen flickered to life…

"Hello Titans, now I want to make this quick and easy. I want is Raven to meet me at the pier in an hour. If she does not comply I will kill Robin faster than you can say "no"." Slade echoed and left the screen.

"Raven, please do not! This could be a trick!" Starfire begged.

"And if it's not the consequence would mean Robin's death!" Raven screamed and left for the pier.

"I hope they are safe..." Starfire prayed as Beastboy and Cyborg nodded in agreement.

At the pier…

Raven approached a warehouse where Slade awaited her with an unconscious robin laying at his feet.

"Good now that you have arrived I can make my proposal…" Slade glowered.

"How do I now you can be trusted?" questioned Raven.

"Your friend lies at my feet with no protection. I'm not in a forgiving mood and my weapon might just slip. Are you willing to risk it?" Slade replied sarcastically.

"Fine, you win what do you want?" Raven grumbled.

"Good girl, now want I want is for you to do whatever I say."

"And…"

"You are the key to Robin becoming my apprentice."

Raven's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Come Raven." Slade ordered as he scooped up a still unconscious Robin.

And Raven had nothing to do or say but oblige.

Yay! Another chappie! What do you guys think?? R&R and thanks to MelindaPotter for her thoughts on my story! Look out for more soon!!

Titan Queen 13


	4. Chapter 5

**What I've Done**

Sorry once again for not updating. I just got a new puppy so I've had my hands full. Any ways enjoy! P.S _italics_ are thoughts.

Titan Queen 13

General POV

Raven followed Slade into a well furnished room with pure anger and hatred coursing through her. Slade placed Robin on the silk covers of the bed as he resurfaced towards consciousness.

"Ugh…" Robin groaned.

"Ah, awake I see, about time." Slade snickered.

Robin felt as if in a blur or a haze. His mind could not understand the voice or the people he saw before him. Robin knew at once that he was drugged.

"What…" he mumbled.

"Raven put him under" Slade commanded.

"No! I cant, I won't!" Raven sobbed.

Slade pulled a gun from behind his back and pointed it and Robin.

"Oh, but I find you can"

Raven tensed but did what she was told.

A black raven flew out of her body and traveled in to Robin who was rubbing his head on the bed. Robin gasped and Raven took control off him using their physic bond.

_Robin rest, go to sleep, rest… rest_

In a matter of minutes Robin was curled up on the bed.

"Excellent, I knew this was going to work. Now you know how to control him I need you to resurface memories of his past." Slade spoke almost as monotonous as Raven.

Ravens eyebrows furrowed but she already knew what would happen if she didn't agree.

"And how do you see it?" She questioned.

"You will project him memories into my mind. I'm like a third party. I will see whatever he shows you with this."

He held up two tiny metal pads with one adhesive side.

"Place one on Robin's right temple and the other on your own. Mine is already in place."

"What now?"

"Go back into him mind; let him show you his past. Uncover his identity."

Raven nodded and once again and her soul self flew into Robin.

_Robin_

_Raven, what's wrong with me _

_Nothing, you have just been training too hard. Relax_

_This cant be right…_

_Robin! Listen I need you to show me whatever I tell you okay._

_Why?_

_It's for a very important mission…_

_A mission?_

_JUST SAY YES!_

Robins self in his mind was still, with glassy eyes fixed on Raven. She was the strings to a puppet, and Slade was the puppeteer.

_Yes raven I believe you_

He replied like a zombie.

_Show me how you became Robin_

_Yes_

The black oblivion where they were standing changed into a circus and this was where Robin's memory began.

"Richard wait." A woman's voice called jovially.

A young boy with jet black hair and icy blue eyes flipped and kart wheeled into the tent for tonight's show.

"Son your mother said wait." His father chuckled.

"Sorry I'm just so excited!"

His parents began to laugh but were cut off when three men approached them.

"Hello, Tony Zucco is my name. These two are my brothers and we are big fans of the circus. You pay us as we please and sonny here will be unharmed." The crook said grabbing the boys arm.

"How 'bout no! Besides I called the authorities 5 minutes ago!" Richard retorted.

"And guess who intercepted that call…" a sinister voice growled and swooped down and knocked Zucco off his feet.

"You'll pay for this!" He cursed and he and his brothers scrambled off.

The Batman smirked and stared at Richard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night the Richard and his family or more famously know as the Flying Grayson's were preparing for there trapeze performance.

"Good luck mom" Richard waved to his parents just as they were about to go on.

"You too my little Robin." Mary Grayson replied.

"Mom, please don't call me that!"

"But you look just like a little robin in your costume on the swings." his mother pouted.

They both laughed and then his parents made there way onto the trapeze.

Richard watched amazed as his parent flipped and twirled without a net. This was the reason he could perform too. Soon enough he was broken out of his daze as the wires holding them up snapped and they fell to the ground with a sickening crack.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Richard began to cry as the authorities closed off the tent and escorted him out but little did he know his life changed when billionaire Bruce Wayne saw the whole occurrence…

Weeks after his parent's death, Bruce Wayne decided to adopt him. As they pulled up toward the Wayne mansion in a black limousine Bruce's butler Alfred led Richard up into his room.

Richard settled in his new home but still was unimpressed so every night he snuck out and explored the mansion. One night he saw Alfred come out of a grandfather clock in the living room and decided to check it out once he left.

He opened it up and went down the elevator shaft. He was in aw, Bruce was hiding something. When the elevator stopped he hopped out and began to explore.

All he found was bat shaped objects that led him to one thing… the person who resides here is the Batman. Then her heard tires squealing into the cave and instantaneously Richard jumped behind a stalactite and hid.

Richard thought he was safe at stood up to find a black clad man standing in front of him and pulled of his mask.

"Bruce? You're the…" Richard stuttered.

Bruce shook out his hair and then nodded.

"Richard" he spoke "If you have noticed me not being around lately that would be because of this." He pointed to his costume.

"I could help, I guess…" Richard suggested

"Hmm I suppose but you'll need a name."

He thought of his mother's nickname for him…

"Robin"

The memory faded back into the darkness of Robin or now Richard's mind.

Richards mind self snapped out of the trance Raven had sent him in and was greeted by a paler than normal Raven staring at him.

"Raven what going on?"

"Uh, resurface to consciousness." She mumbled and back to reality they returned.

Robin sat strait in bed with a stern look on his face.

"I'll explain!" Raven begged.

Robin grunted and then booth their heads snapped towards to door as Slade came into the room. Judging by his stance, Robin could tell he was amused at something.

"Hmm, quite an interesting little show, Richard."

"How did you..." Robin's eyes bulged.

"Now Robin I have every thing I need to make you my perfect apprentice, and it was all made possible with your little friend Raven."

"Why Raven??"

"He was going to kill you!"

Slade was enjoying this very much, how naïve Robin seemed in his current dilemma.

"Slade, what did you do!" Robin growled, every word dripping with anger and malice.

"Its simple, first I put body control technology in you, then I captured Raven to see your past and then I will erase you memory, ensuring you never go back to Bruce or the Titans. The best part is you will only sit by and watch as I win." Slade replied.

"I will never!"

"Oh but you will, Raven will help me to help you discover a new path."

"WHAT MAKESYOU SO SURE!"

"I control you, apprentice…"

Slade walked out of the room as he locked Robin and Raven in the room.

"Raven, please…"

This was the first time she ever felt him so scarred.

"I'm sorry but I can't…" Raven pulled up her hood and began to cry for the first time.

OKAY PEOPLE IM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. ANY WAYS ROBIN HAS QUITE A BIT COMING AT HIM AND I HAVE BIG IDEAS. ANYWAYS I SORTA USED THE FIRST EPISODE OF SEASON THREE IN THE BATMAN FOR IDEAS IN ROBINS MEMORY. I SOOOOOOOOO DISCLAIM ALL OF THE CHARCTERS THE IDEA AND ANY THING ELSE THAT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, YADAYDA SO PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW, POSITIVE FEED BACK IS APPRECIATE SO IS NEGATIVE BUT NOT TOO MUCH! 

P.S Long enough people??!!

TTYL TITANQUEEN 13

(P.S.S my username titan queen 13 is infusing the teen titans and Percy Jackson and the Olympians together so stay tuned to this story and to the PJO fans, look for a possible story coming soon to a computer near you!)

LOL I TAKE WAY TOO LONG FOR THIS! PEACE! 


	5. Notice!

**Hi Guys Well No One wanted to adopt this story and it's been two years so I've decided to start writing again. If anyone wants to give me any suggestions of where i should go with this lemme know! I was 12 when I wrote this so yes it kind of sucks but I'm going to try to pick up the pieces!**

**Titan Queen13**


End file.
